Bubblegum Crisis Doctor's House Call
by Fish - Chips and Down right Crazy
Summary: A CoWritten Bubblegum Crisis and Doctor Who Fanfiction Cross OverBubblegum Crisis – Doctors House callBy 'Hawkeye' & ‘Baka Gaijin30'
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

_Bubblegum Crisis 2040_ is copyrighted and owned by **A.I.C & ADV Films US & UK**,** Madman Entertainment** Australia.

_Doctor Who _is copyrighted and owned by the **BBC British Broadcasting Corporation**

Each show is owned by their respected owner, this fan fiction is for entertainment purpose only, no money is too be made from this story. This story cannot be copied with out the author written permission. That all be all…

Thanks go out to the following people,  
Suzuki Toshimichi, who created the original story that is known as Bubblegum Crisis, which that this is all based on; with out this guy we wouldn't be here right now… and Kenichi Sonda, the guy who designed those whacked out suits better known as Hardsuits and gave it to us twice both in the OVA episodes and the 2040 shows,

The web site because with out them, I wouldn't be able to post our stories anywhere.

That about it…. Wow long list.

-----------------------------------------------------

Based on an idea put forward

**Scope Writing Production's  
&  
Fish and Chips Production's**

Presents

A  
Co-Written  
Bubblegum Crisis and Doctor Who Fan-fiction Cross Over

_**Bubblegum Crisis –** Doctors House call_

By

**Jonathan Robert _'Hawkeye'_ Howard  
&  
Jeff _'Baka Gaijin30'_ Daly**

-----------------------------------------------------

He stood there are the plating below him vibrated as the craft traveled along how ever it did, He tired to keep his thoughts clear, but the vibration where too much. As he clutched his stomach he felt the plates suddenly stop. With out a second thought Nick found himself moving for the door. S on as Nick was out of that door, his lips where kissing the ground before him. He didn't care what dirt and possible diseases that were on the side walk he was just glad to be on terra firma again. There came the sound of snickering from behind him, he didn't care what his traveling companion thought of him. He was just glad to be out of that thing, it worse that traveling on a ship, looking back he looked at Claude O'Brain and their new benefactor behind him standing in the doorway of the Tardis.

So much had happened; to him and he still couldn't believe it.

"Quite a sight isn't it" Claude said as he patted Nick on the back, Nick nodded as he looked up at the many buildings that surrounded them. One of them stood out to them near the horizon, it stood out between the other buildings. It was the largest building he knew, and it existed here in this world. The world of Bubblegum Crisis, there stood Genom Tower in all it glory.

"Woo'oh" he said as he spotted what was the sky hook in the night sky. Its skin glisten as the city light pollution reflecting on the skin on the umbilical cord, it was during this time the third person in their group Stepped forward.

"What the hell is that?" Said Claude stunned at the sight of the umbrella in the sky, this time it was Nick turn to chuckle.

"Welcome to the world that is Bubblegum Crisis 2040" he said with a smile.

"Are you two done taking in the sights?" someone asked, both of them turned round and looked at the strangely dressed person that was standing behind them.

"Remind me why we joined up with him again?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea." Claude mumbled back as he straightened out his worn out green jacket that had obviously seen better days in the cold wind of the night. "In retrospect, this reminds me a bit of the time me and a friend of mine got smashed at an apartment owned by two Mexicans who could barely speak English."

"Why was that?" Nick asked looking confused at the statement.

"In both cases, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Claude answered in the same monotone voice he usually spoke in.

"If you two are quite finished..."

Claude turned to Nick, "Hey dude, you finished?"

"What? Oh, yes. I'm finished."

"Cool. Me too. Yes, we're both quite finished."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he walked past them, motioning for them to follow.

About ten minutes later and a short walk later, the two of them had been dragged to a nearby buildings roof. Both Claude and Nick looked round, they didn't see any reason for being dragged here. Both of them turned and faced their benefactor, a sour look on their face

"Okay Doctor" Nick began "Why are we here?"

"Yer Doc, What he said"

The doctor didn't answer them, he pulled out what looked up a pocket watch and flip the cover off and looked at the time. Then without a casual look at the two of them he walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over the edge. Claude looked at Nick, who shrugged. Suddenly both Nick and Claude glared and shielded their eyes as the street below exploded in a bright flash. The Doctor was suddenly basked in a bright explosion of light as he was silhouette against the flash of light.

"What the Frell" screamed Nick as he rushed to the Doctor side and leaned over the railing on the roof building. Nick had to shield his eyes as he stared down at the street they had just walked off from.

It was now a battlefield, and in the middle of all the carnage and in the middle of a near empty street stood the enemy, not a man but a machine a rouge boomer.

Nick wasn't the only one surprised, as Claude just stared in shock. This wasn't like anything he had seen when he watched the show. The Boomer below was a mess, it didn't look anything he had seen before.

"What the hell is that thing? It doesn't look like a Doberman or 55-D Combat Model."

He said looking at the Doctor, Who was about to explain but was rudely interrupted strangle by Nick.

"That's because neither exists in this universe that happens to looks like a Standard class service Boomer in an N-sequence Stampede. In other words its core has broken it physical restrains and its beginning to fuses with other things" Claude just stared at Nick as he tired to take in what he said, he then mumbled.

"Really? Weird"

"I must say Mister Carter you're well informed for someone who was living forty years before this technology was invented" The Doctor said stating the obvious to his young companion. Suddenly the sound of an approaching set of Police sirens brought their attention to some were else in the city below.

"Looks likes the cannon fodder are here" mumbled Nick as he referred to the inadequate Advance police who had been set to try and deal with this rising problem. But due to the lack of proper investigation of rouge boomer and the lack of proper resources. The ADP was no better off then an Old Age pensioner with a Walking stick against a boomer and sadly they knew it.

"This isn't going to be pretty" The American answered as he watched the troops unload themselves from their transporters below. The Doctor mean while had remained quiet, not speaking a word as he stood between the two mere humans observing them. Claude and Nick both looked over the roof at the scene. The monstrous robot menace strode over the five dead AD Police officers laying in pools of their own blood as it grabbed one of the AD Police K-suits, crushing the hapless officer inside as it fused it into itself. It then picked up a lamp post, sending it through the windshield of one of the three AD Police Cruisers that were on the scene and impaling the driver. Turning away from the now blood red windshield, it slowly turned towards the troops filing quickly out of the other two transporters. Claude raised his head a bit more than necessary, causing the Doctor quickly put his hand on the top on his head and pushed him down. Claude then turned to Nick, a confused look on his face.

Suddenly as the sound of gun fire ricochet off of metal and tarmac, Nick turned at looked at the Doctor.

"Hey you never did as to explain why you brought us here Doctor?" he asked as Claude watched a large bulky K-suit emerged from an ADP support truck. The Doctor just smugly grinned as he continued to watch as the K-suit moved forward towards the Rouge boomer.

"Claude, keep down!" the doctor said angrily, "We can't afford to be spotted. Not yet."

"I don't get this." Nick said, "Why is it you brought me and the Yank here. I mean, don't get me wrong, the chance to see the Knight Sabres in real life is cool and all, but…"

"Speak of the devil." Claude said his face lighting up as a goofy smile lit up his face. Bounding over the rooftops were three female armoured figures. The Doctor's face fell as he sighed.

"Watch and you'll see why." he said almost sadly.

As the two young men watched, one of the figures, who both immediately recognize as being Sylia Stingray by her armour, flicks out the sword in her arm and takes out one of the thing's appendages. As it screams out in agony, the other two lands, immediately are confusing to Claude. One is wearing a red hardsuit, not pink like Nene would've worn, and the other is wearing a green hardsuit that looks very different from Linna's.

"What the hell?" Claude asks.

The red figure now ran up, punching the things head hard enough to knock it off. As it begins to flay about blindly, the AD Police open fire with everything they have at it… _And _at the women.

"I think the other two are the originals." Nick yelled, trying to shout above the gunfire. "Sylia recruited them before she recruited the other Knight Sabres."

The green one now leapt at the headless monstrosity, shoving her hand deep into its chest and crushing its core as the bullets bounced off her and the other woman's armour.

"They're not Knight Sabres." the doctor said.

Suddenly the women came at the AD Police.

"They're the Knight Stalkers."

Sylvia's blade decapitated the two nearest AD Police officers, as the red figure picked up one AD Police truck and sent it crashing into another, the resulting explosion causing the three figures on the roof to look away as they covered their ears. Looking down again, Claude and Nick saw the Knight stalkers leaping up into the air. Out of the carnage and smoke, a lone figure in a leather jacket and sporting sideburns ran out with a pistol, shooting at the receding figures in angry futility.

"Let me guess." Claude said, "That's Leon?"

"Yep, that's Leon alright." Nick said with a chuckle as he rubbed his forehead. Both he and Claude now gave the Doctor questioning gazes.

"As I said, this is a world very similar to that of Bubblegum Crisis, but also not quite, because something's wrong here. The Knight Stalkers are working in league with Genom."

"Hun?" both of them answered at the same time, with a pure looks of disbelief on their faces from what they were just been told by the Doctor.

T.B.C

Author Notes

Well, here it is; chapter one of a new story. This is my first attempt at co-writing something, and my first non-shoujo ai storyline. We hope you all like it so far. And now, here's the world's greatest fan fiction author to tell you all about...

What's that? "What? She couldn't show? Nuts."

In that case, here's my co-writer Jonathan:

"Oh brother, Thanks a lot... Well I'm Jonathan but call me Hawkeye.

Well here it is the first chapter of my first ever co-written story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as we have had writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_

_Bubblegum Crisis 2040_ is copyrighted and owned by **A.I.C & ADV Films US & UK**,** Madman Entertainment** Australia.

_Doctor Who _is copyrighted and owned by the **BBC British Broadcasting Corporation**

Each show is owned by their respected owner, this fan fiction is for entertainment purpose only, no money is too be made from this story. This story cannot be copied with out the author written permission. That all be all…

Thanks go out to the following people,  
Suzuki Toshimichi, who created the original story that is known as Bubblegum Crisis, which that this is all based on; with out this guy we wouldn't be here right now… and Kenichi Sonda, the guy who designed those whacked out suits better known as Hardsuits and gave it to us twice both in the OVA episodes and the 2040 shows,

The web site because with out them, I wouldn't be able to post our stories anywhere.

That about it…. Wow long list.

-----------------------------------------------------

Based on an idea put forward

**Scope Writing Production's  
&  
Fish and Chips Production's**

Presents

A  
Co-Written  
Bubblegum Crisis and Doctor Who Fan-fiction Cross Over

_**Bubblegum Crisis –** Doctors House call_

By

**Jonathan Robert _'Hawkeye'_ Howard  
&  
Jeff _'Baka Gaijin30'_ Daly**

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, How may I help you? Nick looked down from the menu he was staring at and looked at a female waitress boomer that was standing behind the counter. Claude was a little shocked as he looked across at Nick.

"They have a Starbucks in the future?" his eyebrow raised in a questioning glance.

"Who do you think owns it?" Nick replied with a cocky grin as he pointed to the menu above them. In the bottom right corner it read 'A Subsidiary of Genom Corp'

"Well this version of it is anyway" the Doctor answered as he turned to the boomer behind the counter and with a toothy grin began to order. "I'll have a Chai latté, Nick?"

"Err…" Nick paused as he stared at the board until a familiar name pop up "Coffee frappuccino please" Claude just shrugged his shoulders, as so far ordering coffee in the future was the most normal thing he had done since agreeing to come on this crazy trip.

"I'll have a Mocha Frappuncino" he said finishing the group order to the boomer behind the counter, the boomer bowed in a Japanese fashion

"That you for your patronage, that will be Eight Hundred and Seventy five Yen Please" Both Nick and Claude looked at the Doctor.

"Humph Right this should cover it" he said as he pilled out a crumply thousand yen note.

"ATM ONLY, No Cash" the Boomer replied before the Doctor could even place the note down on the counter. A Chuckle escaped Nick's lips as the Doctor had to pull out his sonic screwdriver and fiddle with the electronic Card reader on the counter. A second later the card reader bleeped and a green light came on.

"Thank you, your drink will be ready shortly" Confirmed the boomer that the Doctor had been successful in paying for their drinks.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting in a booth, watching a large boomer cleaning the side walk outside. The Doctor began to explain the situation in a hushed tone.

"Gentleman as you seen the situation is this, this timeline has been royally screwed up"

"Fubar" Claude whispered, both the Doctor and Nick looked at Claude.

"Whiskey – Tango – Foxtrot?" Nick asked raising an eye brow at Claude, he knew a lot of slang tern, but this one wasn't one of them.

"Fouled up beyond all recognition"

"Ohhh Fuber, German Dictionary right?

"Yes, very well" the Doctor said as he interrupted irritably looking around again to make sure no one was listening in. He then continued in the same low voice before "This timeline's fubared aright, but I don't believe it to be an accident, someone has intentionally been manipulating the strings of power in this timeline, and you saw the results from the roof about an hour ago",

"Woo wait a sec there" Nick broke in "If someone has deliberately rearranged things to male the timeline skewed to the point were the Knight Sabers are now the Night Stalkers, then who? Who would have that kind of Power?"

"I'm not sure, I do know this however, that the alterations to this timeline where first noticed at the Great Quake of 2032. Since then Miss Sylia Stingray has been very different from what we known of her" he paused and raised his hand indicated the differences "She has created a team to deal with the problems of rouge boomers, but since then she seems to have sided herself with Genom" Claude raised his head as he asked the Doctor a question.

"Then are we here to help you find Priss, Linna and Nene? Because that shouldn't be too difficult, we can start with Linna as she's a fitness instructor at…." Nick shook his head to indicate that Claude was wrong.

"Fraid not, she happens to be an OL in this universe"

"OL?" Claude asked, this time he was confused.

"Office lady" he explained "She works for a company called Geit.."

"I'm afraid that your both wrong" The Doctor broke in before he sipped his latte "Himm... well Linna's a… Well, we'll deal with her in a minute. In the mean time we have a more pressing issue, Both Priss and Nene I'm afraid were killed on the 32 Quake" Both Nick and Claude stared open mouthed at the Doctor, Neither one knowing what to say to that?

"Dead?" Claude finally managed to blurt out breaking the silence "Priss and Nene are dead?"

"If they're dead, then that bloody hell complicates things now doesn't it?" Nick said out loud. The Doctor looked around the Starbucks nervously once again to make sure that they weren't being spied on. He leaned forwards towards the middle of the table and motioned with his hands for his two companions to come closer, Both Claude and Nick likewise leaned forward over the table top.

"There is a possibility" he explained "That we can recruit another Priss and Nene, but the process was outlawed by the other Time lords and if we're caught there'll be no describing the punishments that we would suffer at their hands" The Doctor paused and out of nowhere a folder appeared in his hand. "There is an aspect of the Tardis that is rarely used, because it's outlawed. With it we can access alternate timelines and I've already found a Priss Asagiri and a Nene Romanova with it already, but I tell you this, they are very different from either the Priss or Nene you both know" Both Nick and Claude stared at him for a few moments before they both let out a simultaneously reply.

"Riiight…" From then Nick just zoned out as the Doctor began to explain in technical details of what involved in the process of time travel.

"Really?" replied Claude "I thought time travel involved folding…" Nick cut him off by raising his hand to break up this interesting but long winded conversation and to get back to the topic on hand.

"So the point is, we need to… what's the phrase I'm looking for here?" he picked up his drink and took a swing "Come up with a plan" The Doctor nodded before he stirred his latte again

"Nick's quite right, I'm afraid that we're getting off topic here" he said looking at Nick before he continued "As I've told you, the plan will require us to travel to another time frame and recruit certain individuals to our causes"

There was a slight pauses for a second "There also happens to another individual on this front that will be needing some protection"

"Linna Right?" asked Claude, he remembered the Doctor had changed the topic when they started talking about her.

"Quite Correct"

"So let me guess, one of us has to baby sit her right?" asked Nick

"Correct again" both Nick and Claude eyed themselves after the last Doctor statement, both wondering who would get the job.

"Are we going to have to fight over this?" Claude asked Nick.

"Easy we flip a coin"

"That seems fair" he said as he pulled out a US Quarter from his pocket "Heads or Tails?" he asked as he flipped the coin.

"Tails, as it never fails" Nick replied as Clause caught it in his hands, his face betrayed him as he looked down at which side of the coin came up.

"Damn it, you win" he said as he placed the coin down, the coin face showing the American bald eagle on it.

"Was there any doubt?" he replied as he held onto the coin. The Doctor slowly set down his latte before he turned to Nick.

"I should inform you Nick, this isn't a simple walk in the park. Even with you vast amount of knowledge you know. The Linna Yamazaki you know isn't here, this Linna is very different too" he paused to refresh himself "Both of you might have come here with preconceived ideas on what you might think of a person is like here. But let me just say this, all that information stands for squat" Nick finished his drink, while he contemplated the Doctors words. It made sense, what he had just said.

"Okay Doc, feel me in on **This Linna Yamazaki**" he asked putting a emphasize on Linna name. The Doctor smiles as he opened the file he had in his hand, inside were only a few sheets of Paper. The First Sheet that both Nick and Claude could see looked like a Police criminal record sheet.

"She got a criminal record?" Claude said shocked at these turn of events, he knew that Priss was bound to have a rap sheet, with speeding fine as long as his right arm. But Linna having one, that didn't seem right to him, he watched as the Doctor passed the sheet over to Nick who started to study the sheet with earnests. After a minute Nick placed the sheet back down and he seemed to hold his breath forever until Claude spoke out.

"So what's she done?" asked Claude as Nick breathed again.

"Drugs, petty thief and battery mainly… a few other records here and there" he said as he rubbed his nose, Nick sighed as he realized he may have bitten off more then he could chew. "Ohhh what have I gotten myself into…" he mumble as Claude glance over his shoulder.

"Ha... ha… What's next? Is Nene an expert in hand to hand fighting?" Claude asked the Doctor with a half heartily laugh, the Doctor didn't respond to him as he pulled out another sheet of paper from his folder. This time The Doctor slid the sheet in front of Claude. Claude's face went white when he saw what was written on it, it was a little crumply and creased from very heavy handling. "Oh My…" two words well meaning in their saying "She's a special forces commando?" he asked as he read the details again and again to double check, slowly he turned to face Nick who was looking back at him. "You think you got it bad, look at Nene Rap sheet…." Nick shook his head.

"So Doc" Nick asked "What's Priss job, is she a Cop or maybe a housewife?" he asked with a grin, thinking about the countless possibility he had seen in written fan fiction. The Doctor just smiled before he opened his folder one last time, this time it wasn't a rap sheet or a personnel record. It was a Magazine cutting, raising their eye's in interest both Claude and Nick leaned forward to capture a glimpse of this cutting before them.

"No Way…" they said in union, they couldn't believe their eyes at what they were seeing on the Article clipping, she was Pop princess like Kylie Minogue or Britney Spears.

"So Doc, are we ready to go?" asked Claude as the Doctor made a last few adjustment to the Tardis control panel. The trio had returned to the Tardis shortly after finishing their conversation in Starbucks, Nick had disappeared off somewhere inside in the Tardis to gather the supplies he needed while he would be watching Linna in Mega-Tokyo. Claude meanwhile had been watching the Doctor set up the Tardis instrument for their next trip.

"Almost my young friend, as soon as Nick finished we should be ready to depart for our first stop"

"Right…." Muttered Claude getting a little inpatient at waiting for Nick to show up, he was a little nervousness as he still couldn't believe he was here. That the Tardis was real and he was here standing inside it.

The things that he had seen already in the past 48 hours were amazing; he just wondered what it would be like once this job got into the full swings of things. He was beginning to contemplate the differences he had seen and what he had known of Bubblegum Crisis, and was trying to work out who might have been behind it when Nick walked back into the Tardis Control room. Claude almost did a double take as he looked at Nick, Gone where the cloths he had been wearing earlier. Now he was wearing a Dark grey Jacket over a black T-shirt and Combat pants combination. Setting down a sport bag he was carrying, Nick pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his jacket pocket and he put them on before turning to Claude

"You know the difference between me and you?" he asked "Is that I make this look good" a grin remained on his face as he turned to the Doctor. Who turned round while holding something that he was working on with his sonic screwdriver.

"Did you get everything you need from the wardrobe and Store room, Young Nick?" He asked as he finished ticking with what he was working on.

"Yep got what I need for the long run, you know I didn't believe that you could make a bag bigger on the inside then on the outside" he said referring to the bag the Doctor had given him to store everything he needed. It worked on the same basic as the Tardis dimensionally transcendental principles. In it he had cloths, money, Guns, Computer equipment, everything he would need while the others two were off traversing the Dimensions.

"Well I've got everything you need here" he said while directing to a pile of stuff on the side of the control panel. The pile consisted of ID badges, ATM payment cards, a set of keys and what looked to be a handheld Computer. Nick started to pull the stuff in his sport bag when the Doctor held something out to him. It appeared to be a run of the mill mobile phone.

"Thanks Doc" he took the phone and looked at it before he pocketed it.

"Its got free long distance calls" the Doctor said pointing to the pocked phone "I've also put the Tardis number in speed dial if you need to contact me"

Both Claude and Nick looked at each other, one mouthed 'The Tardis has a phone?'

"Well I guess that it" Nick said as he zipped the bag up and swung the strap of his shoulder.

"Don't do anything I would do" joked Claude as he said down on the Tardis.

"Good luck" said the Doctor as he pulled a switch on the control panel and the Door to the outside open and to allow Nick to disembark.

"I'll see you guys in a few days" Nick said as he backed out of the door, he gave off a mocking salute towards the two of them. Claude smiled and the Doctor laugh as he operated the same switch as before and the door to the Tardis swung close.

Outside Nick watched as the Tardis begun to hum, then slowly it phased out of existences. Once it was gone, he smiled and turned and walked toward the street. A smile on his lips as he walked down the sidewalk.

"It's Showtime" he whispered to himself as he continued on walking.

**To Be Continued...**

_Hawkeye... Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha Sorry about the delay forgot to post this XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_

_Bubblegum Crisis 2040_ is copyrighted and owned by **A.I.C & ADV Films US & UK**,** Madman Entertainment** Australia.

_Doctor Who _is copyrighted and owned by the **BBC British Broadcasting Corporation**

Each show is owned by their respected owner, this fan fiction is for entertainment purpose only, no money is too be made from this story. This story cannot be copied with out the author written permission. That all be all…

Thanks go out to the following people,  
Suzuki Toshimichi, who created the original story that is known as Bubblegum Crisis, which that this is all based on; with out this guy we wouldn't be here right now… and Kenichi Sonda, the guy who designed those whacked out suits better known as Hardsuits and gave it to us twice both in the OVA episodes and the 2040 shows,

The web site because with out them, I wouldn't be able to post our stories anywhere.

That about it…. Wow long list.

-----------------------------------------------------

Based on an idea put forward

**Scope Writing Production's  
&  
Fish and Chips Production's**

Presents

A  
Co-Written  
Bubblegum Crisis and Doctor Who Fan-fiction Cross Over

_**Bubblegum Crisis –** Doctors House call_

By

**Jonathan Robert _'Hawkeye'_ Howard  
&  
Jeff _'Baka Gaijin30'_ Daly**

-----------------------------------------------------

The Doctor manned the controls as Claude left to get ready for his part of the assignment. He was shy around others when first meeting them, and not the most assertive person in the world. The thought of having to go up to anyone out of the blue and tell them to get on a space ship was intimidating. But this wasn't just anyone he was going to have to convince. It was Priss S. Asagiri. Looking around frantically in the large storage room, Claude realized he had no idea what to bring.

"Claude?" the Doctor called back from the control room, "Are you ready yet?"

"Just a second." he yelled back. He grabbed a backpack, and put a flashlight, some rope, a book of matches, and a Billy club in it. He then went out to where the Doctor was leaning up against the control panel, playing a recorder. Fighting back a smile, he stared at the short man in front of him, his checker pants sticking out from underneath his fur coat. His whole appearance, from his clothing to the Moe Howardesque mop top made him look more like a hobo than a galactic defender.

"Okay, we're going to be arriving shortly. Do you have what you need?"

"I… think so…" Claude said, sounding unsure. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Here, let me see." the Doctor opened Claude's bag and looked at the contents. "Let me guess," he said, pulling out the flashlight and the club, "This is in case you're attacked at night, right?"

Claude looked down a bit as the Doctor sighed.

"Never mind. Look, we're only going to have a few minutes once we get down there to find Priss. We have to be careful; if we screw up, the Time Lords will find us and we'll both be done for. Do you understand?"

Claude nodded in the affirmative, and began to wonder how Nick was doing on his end.

The scene before him caused Nick to zone out as his eyes darted from street light to street light outside the window.

"I take it, you like the apartment Mister Carter?" a very cute female voice breaking him out of his mental stupor, he turned to the beautiful woman standing behind him. Nick had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her; he had seen OL uniforms before in Magazines that he had read before. But this was the first time he had seen a woman wearing one up closes and personal.

"I love it" he said trying to hide his blush "It has everything I require" he said as he turned round and gestured at the Rooftop apartment features with his hand "I'll take it"

"Thank you" The realtor agent said as she bowed, she hadn't expected to make a sale, when he boss pulled her aside when she was leaving work and forced this case load on her. "If your willing to sign for the apartment now, I need to pop down to my car to pick up the rest of my paperwork" she was hoping he would say yes, otherwise her boss would steal this commission from her.

"Sure, the sooner the better" replied Nick as he thought of signing the paperwork for entire Lady 633 building in his hands.

"Excuse me" she said blushing "feel free to look round" she smiled the brightest smile as she made for the door, Nick crashed out on the sofa as he began to wait. He looked round the furnished room; he smiled as his glazed wondered back to the window he had been staring out before. His gaze stood fixed on what he saw in the distance, it black silhouette stood out as it was illuminated by flood lights. The Genom Tower stood in all its glory, as he sat in the rooftop apartment he started to wonder what was going through the mind of Sylia Stingray right this minute. Mind you Sylia Stingray at this very moment was savoring the taste of her Sauté of sea scallops with confit potatoes and chorizo salad; she was just finished her starter and she and her dinner date were waiting for her main courses.

* * *

"Madame, the Courvoisier 'Imperial' Cognac XO you order" Sylia Stingray turned to face the Ritz maître d'hôtel who was serving them personally.

"Thank you" replied her dinner date for her, Sylia who was still chewing the last few pieces of her starter, turning and smiled after she swallowed and turned back to her date.

"Merci Brain" she replied, her date Brain J Mason smiled back as he watched the head waiter pour the wine into their wine glasses. "I don't know what I would do without you" Mason started to laugh at her joke

"Me or my Money Sylia?" he asked as he picked up his wine and began to sip it. Sylia smiled at the joke as she picked up her wine glasses.

"You know me too well Brain" she replied as she sipped the wine and savored its taste. She so enjoyed Brain J Mason company, or rather the company of his vast wallet. As the maître d'hôtel left their table, their conversation turned to more pressing matter.

"I'm must congratulate you Sylia on a job well done" Mason said as he held the glass up in a toast "The money for your services rendered, has been forwarded to your Cayman island bank account"

"Thank you" replied Sylia as she rose her glass to Mason Toast "We always try to do our best"

"But I'm afraid we might have a problem" Mason said as he placed his wine back down, Sylia raised an eyebrow in response to Mason statement. "You remember our mystiques benefactor? Well he gave us a set of Power signatures to be on the look out for" he paused and looked round before he leaned closer "Well Last night our sensor that were trained on the boomer you were dealing with. Picked up one of signature in close proximity to your team, However before we could get a firm fix it disappeared" This really peeked Sylia interests as she smiled back at Mason.

"Really, I wonder why that old coot wanted us looking for something like that…" Sylia responded as her Main course was placed in front of her.

"Well Sylia, The reason we think is… that this Power Signature is an Extra-Terrestrial source in origin" a huge grin appeared on Mason face like a chestier cat. Sylia wine glass froze mere centimeters from her lips as her eyes slowly rose from where they were. She was now looking Mason directly eye to eye, trying to determine if he was making a joke at her expense. But Mason Features didn't lie to her as she put her wine glass down.

"Your not joking are you?"

"Nope" replied Mason as he sipped his wine "It looks like the Old man warning is about to come true, we have new players entering the Game. I just wonder how long until we end up meeting them" Sylia was about to reply when a waiter appeared carrying a tray to their table. From there their conversation turned to other less pressing issues, as their privity wasn't available.

* * *

Linna Yamazaki was having a bad day; there were few words to describe what she was feeling right now. First of all her best friend and roommate decided to call in sick, leaving her to work most of her workload as a cycle couriers delivering documents around the business district of Tokyo. Second it was now raining and she was soaked to the bone, while trying to weave through the gridlocked streets.

The last issue she had to deal with wouldn't normally bother her; it was this particular delivery she was making. She had heard the usual stories from her work place rumor mill, that a criminal mob was using their couriers to ship drug money between their outfits.

This was her first time delivering to this particular establishment, she remembered that her boss had been given her some strange instructions this morning. Soon enough she was outside the shady establishment, dismounting from her saddled she pulled her rugged bike off the street and onto the sidewalk. Flipping the top off of her messenger bag, she rummaged through for the package she had to deliver here. Unaware, she didn't notice a white panel van with the words Mega Tokyo Telecommunication Services pull up along side a few meters away from the establishment windows. Paying it no attention, she set her bike up against the wall before entering. As she stepped through the door a bell rang, she was soon assaulted by the smell of Cuban Cigars being smoked in the front room. A group of elderly gentle looked up from their card game they were playing; suddenly a younger man of 30 stood out from behind a beaded curtain and walked towards Linna.

"Can I help you young lady" he asked in a thick Russian accent to her, Linna held up the Package.

"I have a package for delivery" she said holding up the plastic wrapped package in her hand.

"You're from Hermēs delivery service are you not? Where Misae?" he said referring to Linna roommate, who usual did this delivery route.

"She's off sick today" Linna replied as she pulled out a small handheld data pad for the man to sign on off on for the Package. He didn't look happy to see a new face as he took the pad, as he was about to sign for it when there was a bang outside. Linna turned to see the window shatter as a small metal container passed through, the pane of glass shatter in a thousands pieces. The Metal cylinder cover popped open; Linna knew what was coming next. She was foremost a military brat, even if she hadn't seen her father in two years. She still knew enough on Military hardware to know that, that metal Cylinder was a Stun grenade. Closing her eyes she tired to turn and protect herself as the grenade began to detonate, the bang flash before her eyes blinding her as the deafening sound shattered her ear drums.

What happened next appeared to be a blur as she tired to remain on her feet, however in the next few seconds the door was blown off its hinges as 8 heavy armored SWAT officers stormed the establishment. Most of the patrons of the establishment tired to put up a brave fight, however ever their fight against these heavy armed Police officers was fruitless.

"Noo…." Screamed Linna as she wasn't spared from the full force the police dealt out, she didn't offer any resistance but she was still slammed into the floor by one of the officers. Who began to restrain her with cuffs, she struggle as the cuff's dug into her skin. The SWAT officer took this as a sign of Struggle and lashed out with his baton at Linna. This blow to her back caused her to hit her head against the stone floor causing her to lose consciousness and her mind to slip into blackness.

* * *

'Easy now Easy' thought Nick as he walked through the automatic doors, looking across the lobby he just entered. He reached into his pocket as he walked for the double doors that were locked with a security swipe, getting through was no problem as he pulled just the security card he needed from his jacket pocket. With a smile he crossed through to the other side, the hustle and bustle of the behind the scene of any police station. A Passing glance he walked up to a desk sergeant who was busy filling out some details on his computer terminal. 

"Excuse me" he asked getting the Sergeant attention away from the computer screen "But I'm looking for the Criminal intelligence section"

"And you are?" asked the Sergeant not recognize the man standing before him. Slowly Nick reach back into the pocket he had pulled the first security card out of, but this time he showed the sergeant a Police badge and pass.

"Detective Nick Carter I've just transferred into the station today, Still getting used to the transfer to the big city" he mention as he pocket the badge. The Sergeant nodded as an answer.

"Yer I can understand that, CI down that hall to the flight of stairs on your left. You want the third floor, then come back towards the front of the building, Got that?" The Desk Sergeant asked as he pointed down the hall.

"Thanks" answered Nick as he waved and walked towards the stairs he needed. The Desk sergeant meanwhile went back to the data processing he was doing and the strange new detective from the Criminal intelligence section was soon forgotten.

* * *

In a parallel time line, a loud humming sound began as the Tardis materialized in a back alley. The Doctor stepped out, followed by Claude. The Doctor put the Tardis key in the pocket of his fur coat and turned back to his travelling companion. 

"Right, now I think it best if we split up." He began, talking animatedly as he gestured with his fingers. "You go and approach Priss while I go to meet someone else."

Claude, already nervous enough about the prospect of meeting an anime hero with the Doctor, now became even more nervous at the prospect of trying to approach her alone.

"B… But where am I supposed to find her?" he asked. The Doctor smiled reassuringly.

"She's appearing tonight at the Kyoshi Music Hall." he explained. "I've managed to get you both a backstage pass and a map of NeoTokyo. There right in here." The doctor said with a smile as he reached into his coat pocket. The smile soon faded as he took on an irritable look. He pulled out a paddle with a ball attached by string, dropping it to the ground. He next pulled out a yo-yo, a tuning fork, and a half-eaten cheese sandwich. Within seconds a rather large pile of useless junk was at the Doctor's feet. Then, all of a sudden the Doctor's face lit up as he reached into his other pocket and immediately pulled out the backstage pass and the map.

Claude took the map and pass as he looked from the Doctor to the mound of rubbish at his feet and back.

"And you make fun of _my_ packing choices?" he asked as he shook his head. He turned around to make his way to the music hall as the Doctor began putting the items back in his fur coat's bounteous pockets.

* * *

---Fifteen Minutes Later--- 

Nick walked into the room with a sense of eagerness, looking round he spotted to empty desks join together. With a flop, the bag he had been carrying for the most of his morning landing on top of the desk. Within in seconds he unzipped the bag and produced a folder from within the bag, looking round he spotted the room the Doctor had mention to him to report to once he got there, with a heavy Sigh he made for the Door and hope heaven to hell the Doctors plan would work. He didn't quite trust the physic paper the Doctor had given his, who would trust a piece of Paper to brainwash a Police officer.

* * *

---Thirty Minutes Later--- 

"Stupid Doctor giving me a stupid map of Tokyo in Japanese." Claude murmured to himself. "How the hell does he expect me to find the stupid theater when I can't read the directions? I… Oof!" Claude said as he bumped into something.

"Hey, quit your shovin'!"

Claude looked up from the map to see a long line stretching down three city blocks. Men and women, as well as children here bundled up in winter gear, some drinking coffee, others talking. A few of the younger people, especially the girls, were singing a pop tune as they danced in place. Looking to the head of the line, he saw search lights beaming up into the night sky in front of a large building with a three story tall picture on it.

The picture was of Priss.

"Well, I found it." Claude said to himself as he ducked down an alleyway and tried to circle around to come to the back entrance of the large amphitheatre. Once there, he quickly showed his backstage pass to security and was allowed in without even having to show the contents of his backpack. Looking around, he saw a single door with a gold star on it. He could feel his heart beating as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. His nervousness only increased as he heard footsteps coming toward the door. The doorknob turned, and a young woman in a leather skirt and tank top opened the door.

"P… Priss Asagiri?" he asked as he looked around the dressing room filled with security.

"Hai, I'm Priss." she said, looking Claude over. Noticing his nervousness, she smiled.

"Hold on a second." she said as she went into the room for something. Coming back out, she handed him a picture of her with her signature on it. Claude looked at her, then at the picture, then back to her again. She looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, thinking maybe he wasn't feeling well. Claude swallowed hard, and prayed he'd be able to use the right words.

"Look, you're going to think I'm insane," he began, "but I came here in a time machine with an alien. We're trying to save the time-space continuum, and we need your help to do it. You see, in another time you were a hero known as a Knight Saber, but in that time you no longer exist. We need you to come with us to Mega Tokyo to help stop Sylia Stingray and Genom from ruling the world.

Priss stared blankly at him for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"You're right. I do think you're insane." she said, before slamming the door in his face. Just her luck; as if she didn't have enough problems with a stalker sending threatening letters and emails, now there was some other moron talking about aliens and saving the world. Why did she seem to attract these morons?

Claude walked away dejected. He'd tried to explain to the Doctor that he wouldn't be able to do it. As he walked slowly away, he saw someone else run by him wearing glasses, a strange look in his eyes. As Claude tried to think of what to tell the Doctor, he heard a gunshot, followed by two more. Looking around, he found a sledge hammer leaning up against some scenery backstage, and grabbed it.

Meanwhile, Priss was cowering in a corner, mascara running down her face as she looked at the four dead bodyguards lying in their own blood. The gunman looked down at her sobbing form, and pointed his gun at her.

"Why?" he shouted. "Why couldn't you just answer my letters, you bitch! Whore! I would've made you so happy; I would've done anything for you! I…"

THWAK!

The man's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, even as he managed to get one more shot off. The bullet impacted the wall three centimeters above Priss' head, causing plaster dust to shower down on her head. With a thud, the man collapsed to the ground as she shook with tears. Looking up, standing behind her stalker, was Claude. He looked from the man he'd just knocked out to the frightened woman in the corner, and tossed the sledgehammer down just as security came from behind and tackled him to the ground. He could feel his arm being painfully pinned behind him as a foot held his head down.

"Stop it!" Priss screamed. "He's not the attacker, he is." she said, pointing at the stalker on the floor. "He… He saved my life…" she said in a low tone, looking at her rescuer.

Three of the guards immediately released Claude and helped him up as a fourth helped Priss to her feet. Dusting himself off, Claude looked to see Priss walking over, wiping at her eyes as she did so. One of the guards got on his walkie to report the situation, as Priss came to within inches of Claude's face.

"Asagiri-sama." the guard said, "It's your manager, he…"

"Cancel the concert." she said as she continued to look intensely at Claude's face.

"Wha… Um, yes ma'am. And what shall I say you'll be doing?"

"Tell… Tell him I've gone on a trip with a friend. And tell him to take care of this." she said. She then smiled at Claude as she wiped some more tears from her eyes. "I still think you're nuts," she admitted, "But I'll go with you."

* * *

Nick sigh again as he watched from the desk he had been left behind at by that Inspector who had introduced herself as Deputy Inspector Saori Saga, section chief for the Criminal investigation department of Bokuto Precinct. It was a little different from what he had remembered in the Anime episodes he had watched, just how many anime shows were based on real world scenarios. Mind you the police station now resembled something out of an American TV program. Out were the Japanese customs and in came the American bureaucratic. Looking round he began to size up the department, first up was Saori, He would have never peg her to be his Superior. He just didn't see this bubbly teenager in _You're under arrest, _who wanted to become a police woman, actually becoming one let alone a high ranking one. But to see her as he walked into her office was a whole another experience as she was radiating sex appeal at the age of 40. Nick nearly did a double take as he entered 'No way' was his first thought seeing the woman behind the desk, he almost passed out from blood loss as pinched his nose. 

"Excuse me I'm Detective Sergeant Carter, Reporting to as ordered" he said holding out the transfers papers to her. Her first expression was of surprise as she looked up as he walked in. This expression didn't change as she held up her hand for the folder; excepting it she placed it down on her desk and flipped the cover open.

As soon as her eyes looked at the blank sheet of paper, they were fixed there.

"Arrr Yes now I remember, welcome to CI Detective Carter, I'm sorry I can't give you the full tour of the department at the moment. But we just busted several major Russian Mafia rings in the city today" Nick nodded at her response.

"I understand" he said as he saluted and left the office.

The introduction had gone reasonable well with Inspector Saori as soon as she read the blank Paper that had been inside Nick supposed transfer papers. But after that she hadn't left him with much to do since then; everyone seemed to be busy going about doing their own things. He had returned to the desk he had taken over and pretended to be busy, but in truth he was loitering, at that desk/ He was staring off again, when he spotted Linna for the first time. 'God' he thought he was sure he was going to die of bloodless that day. He was left breathless, he remembered her from when he had watched her million of times on rerun after rerun of episodes. But seeing her in real life was just something else to him, sure she looked different but here was someone that he had fallen in love with from afar. He followed her as she was escorted into an integration room by one uniform officer and two plain cloths detectives. He then spotted Inspector walk into the room next to it, the door being labeled _observation room_.

Nick realized he had to take action, making up his mind he got up from the office chair he was sitting in and made for the observation room as well.

Opening the door, he step into the room and closed the door behind him, he turned his attention to his new superior, he was still having trouble getting used to her. Almost expecting trouble to break out, but he realized that sounded like a bad S.I. fan-fiction he might have written.

"What have we got Inspector?" he asked as he made sure his attention was directed at the one-way mirror into the integration room and not at inspector Saori chest which was sitting out of her low cut on the top of her pantsuit she was wearing.

"One of the suspects we brought in from the Raid in Sato ward" Inspector Saori answered as she leaned forward on the desk that held the police recording equipment. "I take it your interested in listen in on the integration?" she asked looking back at him, again he nodded as he looked at Linna through the mirror. She was cradle ling her head in her arms, clearly showing signs of injuries.

"Dang nab it…" he muttered under his breath, this out burst however low he tired to keep it caught the attention of Saori.

"What the Problem Carter?" she asked

"I know her…" he paused as he thought back to that rap sheet the Doctor had given him before he left. "Her names Linna Yamasaki, we arrested her a couple times down in Nerima on Narcotic charges"

"Yamazaki?" Saori asked out of interested, she turned over to a desk on the other side of the room; she began to flip through some pages of paper. Next she pulled out what looked like a cell phone from her Pocket; a brief name activated the voice activated address book connecting her to that person.

Nick watched as Saori waited for the line to connect to the other end, but her expression soon changed to one of frustration. It seemed the other end didn't want to pick up. Turning off the phone, she stood over to the door of the room and slammed it open.

"Takahashi get a Squad car down to the safe house and see why Satō or Ishikawa aren't answering their phones" Nick heard a brief answer and watched as someone made a quick exit from the main department room.

"So what do we do now Sir?" asked Carter turning back to his new boss, she turned to him and he saw the stress was rolling off of her.

"Then if what you just told me is true, then we're in trouble" turning she looked into the interrogation room one more time, before she turned and left. Leaving Carter all alone to think about what he was going to do next.

* * *

"CARTER MY OFFICE NOW!" broke Nick out of his mind rut; he turned to see who had shouted at him. Seeing Saori leaning out of her officer, the expression on her face told him to move it; jumping out of his chair he rushed over to her office and walked in. 

"What's the problem Sir?" he asked as he closed the door behind him, Saori was now sitting in her leather chair behind her desk, leaning back.

"Carter I have a problem, as of now you're my lead detective in team two in my department" she answered looking across from where she was leaning back. Nicks mind was a racing at her last statement; he was having trouble on what to decide to say. Anything that was coming out was pure gibberish.

"Sir…" he finally managed to stutter out "I can't I've only just transferred into the department…" suddenly something dawned on him he looked up and stared Saori directly in the eye, something he saw deep with in her told him something was deeply wrong. "Why Sir?"

Saori leaned back and smiled 'he finally getting it' she thought.

"Why… because of one hour ago I lost two of my men because of a department leak, Carter and because of that I no longer know who I can trust in this department" Nick didn't need to response, because he was well aware of what that meant.

"What Happened?" he asked, Saori turned towards the far wall, and a remote in her hand activated a screen on the wall.

"This is less then half an hour old" she explained as Nick watched what was on screen, the room being shown was covered in hundreds of blood splatters. "Two squad cars turned up at the safe house to find over 8 people dead"

"Oh god" muttered Nick in shock, his eyes were glued to the screen and the scene unfolded. "Do we have any idea of whom or what caused this, was it a boomer…?"

"No" she replied in an instance, once again she clicks on the remote and the images on screen changed. This time it showed the same room as before, but this time there was no blood splatters. It was the same fixed shot as before, the room this time was full of people whom seemed to be going about their business. For ten or so seconds nothing seemed to be wrong, and then suddenly there was screaming off screen. Three of the men on screen suddenly pulled out weapons and appeared. The audio suddenly became unbearable as Static became the focus sound. But what on being recorded by the camera was still coming in five by five, then out of now were a door was vaporized by a blur. Two of the men, who Nick could only assume were police officer were suddenly gutted just a fast as the door was Vaporized. Then for the first time, he was able to see the attacker as the video feed was paused.

"This mister Carter" Saori said stating to what was on the screen "Is our problem" The frozen click had Shown Nick a Man and Machine combined together to form one killing machine that was a Cyborg. Nick Carter had expected to see strange new things when he joined at the Doctor invitation, but this was one of those things he wished he hadn't. Then suddenly the image on screen was replaced by that of a personnel data file, Nick immediately recognized the photo on the screen. It was the same face as that of the Cyborg, however he didn't recognized the language on the screen.

"This is Ulyanov, a Russian former special forcer. He's now working as an enforcer to the highest bidder. We almost had him into custody this morning, however our information was incorrect to as were he was suppose to be, that incorrect information cost us four men as he made his escape. We can only guess that this attack is revenge against the informer and I just been informed that Linna roommate has also been found dead as well"

"So what do we do now?" asked Nick, realising that he had better start playing his part.

"Our guest, whose Real names Linna Yamazaki, is our only real witness to our problem. Because of the Department leak I'm entrusting her into your care Nick" from a draw of her desk she produced a small envelope. "From what I've hear from the grape vine, you the man I'm looking for…" she paused to smile "to take care of business, so I'm entrusting her into your care"

* * *

Linna sighed as she rubbed her head and again pain shot through her body as she touched the raise lump caused by hematoma bruising. Looking around she had been sitting in a police interrogation room for over two hours since she was dragged out of the police cell she woke up in. The Interview was brief as the officers who had interviewed her had been really thorough in their investigating and questions. As soon as she awoke she asked for a Doctor and then her lawyer, but instead she was led to the interrogation room were she was left alone. Before long two officers came to interrogate her about her business earlier with the standard Good Cop, Bad Cop process, but they were soon surprised to learn who she was. Linna however was also surprised to learn that they were expecting her roommates Misae when they arrested her and not her. 

After that brief discussion she was left alone, she had been trying to nurse her wounds by herself. She fidgeted in the hard plastic chair, her rear was going to sleep when the door suddenly open. She looked up to see a new face walk in, he was much younger compared to the other two cops from earlier. She considered him cute, if he wasn't a cop. The guy was reading some files in a brown folder, when he closed the door he used the sole of his foot.

Pulling out a chair with one hand, he sat down opposite her while he continued reading the file in his hand.

"Good Evening Miss Yamazaki, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting" he finally said as he looked up. "My name is Nick Carter and I just finished speaking with my superiors and your be happy to know that your free to go, however there are a issues in which we would like to keep you in police custody" he leaned back in his chair and slowly he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his noses "We've investigated you claims, and we gather from what you told us your telling us the truth. We had been investigating your boss and your company for the past month, we believed that your boss…" he stopped to double check the records "Your boss… was the middleman that was the mule delivering the Russian Mafia money between Mafia groups"

"Oh God…." barked Linna finally learning what was happening, she was rightly pissed off and she was going to show these cops a hard time. But before he could, the attitude on the Cop face change to something of regret.

"I am afraid that it isn't good news, after we had concluded who you were. We lost contact with a squad holding our informer, we sent out a squad car to the apartment to check" Nick then looked down at the file before he slowly looked up at Linna.

"I'm afraid that they found our informer, but someone else had found him before we did. Your boss was executed in a Mafia hit" he stopped to view the look of pure shock on Linna face. He hated this, when the Doctor filled him in on what he had to do. He had two choices and this one was the best option they had. When he walked into the police station and flashed the ID badge the Doctor gave him, he didn't expect it to work so well and was sure he would be carted off. Drifting back to the problem at hand he looked at Linna again.

"Why?" she asked him

"From what my colleges have guessed, your Boss who was the informer give wind of the raid to someone, From that we believe the Russian didn't take to kindle, at the moment we still searching for one member who escaped from the Raid" he pulled out a photo from the file and placed it in front of her.

Linna looked down and was shocked to find it a photo of the man who she had intended to deliver the package to earlier.

"He was the one I was delivering the package too..." she whispered in low voice as she pointed to the photo. Nick nodded as he pulled out another photo, this time it was the same man but in a different setting. This time the photo showed the man dressed in a press cut Army uniform of the Russian Spetsnaz Special Forces.

"We believe that he's is the Mafia top enforcer" Nick replied, his face started to look tired, he had work hard for the past day preparing for this chance. If he screwed up now, all the Doctors careful planning would be ruined. So mentally he counted to five before he returned to his rehearsed script "For your own Safety, we would like to put you under police protection until we taken Mister Ulyanov into Custody"

Linna turned to him, how could she trust him he was a cop. She never had been on friendly terms with the police long before she came to Mega Tokyo. Now her friend was dead and they were asking her to trust them with her life.

"How can I trust you" she said with a cold venom to her voice, as tears started to form in her eyes "How can I trust anyone…" she screamed out, tears flowing down her cheeks "Every one I've every cared has died or disowned me" her voice was low and quiet due to her sobbing as she started to cry into her palms.

Nick was taken aback by this show of emotion that Linna was now displaying to him. To Nick she had come off as a woman who would have hidden her emotions behind a façade, but it just as seemed she was vulnerable as anyone else he had met before. Looking at her now, he now saw she was an emotional wreck that was border lining on an emotional breakdown.

Slowly Nick reached out and with his hand as he took hold of her arm.

"Miss Yamazaki, you and I may have just met" he paused to try to find the right words he wanted to say "But I'll move Heaven or Hell to make sure that you get alive through this" Linna crying started to become subdued as she looked up at him through her tear filled eyes.

"Why do you care?" she asked rubbing her eyes dried.

"Mainly because I'm a cop, but I hate to see a cute girl like you cry" he answered her with a smile. "Look trust me, I got nothing but your best intention in mind" Linna nodded, something about him made her trust him. "We had better get you moved to a secure location" he sat up from his chair and walked round to the other side of the table to help her up. Before long she was being led down the hall under a police escort to the station Motor pool in the underground garage underneath the police station.

* * *

Claude looked over at the young woman sitting next to him in the cab and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. She didn't try to save her body guards. She didn't put up a fight. She didn't act heroic in any way imaginable. She cowered in the corner and cried. From singing teeny pop tunes to being a coward in the face of danger, she was more than simply a little bit different from the Priss he knew; she was completely out of character. What's more, ever since he'd saved her life, she'd been trying to stay as close to him as possible, almost as if she was being clingy. 

"So," he began, breaking the silence, "Have you ever been in a fight?"

"Hmmm? No, of course not."

"Do you know _how_ to fight? Ever take martial arts classes or..."

"Don't be silly. I'm a singer, why would I need to know how to fight?"

"How do you feel about boomers?"

"I don't feel anything about them. As long as one doesn't go rogue around me, why should I?"

Claude glared at her for a few seconds. What in the hell could've happened to her to make her turn out like this? The only similarity between her and the Priss Asagiri he was familiar with was the name. How in the bloody hell did the Doctor expect her to be of any help whatsoever in righting the time line?

The cab finally stopped at the destination Claude had given, and they got out by the police box. Priss wore sunglasses to keep anyone from recognizing her, as Claude looked around for the Doctor.

"Over here, Claude." he heard a voice call out. Priss looked over to see a smiling man wearing a fur coat over chequered pants, and an unruly mop of hair.

"Is... Is he a pimp?" she asked Claude nervously. Claude broke out laughing even as the doctor looked flustered.

"A what? No young lady, I should certainly say not! I'm the Doctor. Didn't Claude explain _anything _to you? Anyways, I'm the Doctor, this is Claude, and... Now where is he?"

"Right here." A gruff voice answered as a man who bore a passing resemblance to Albert Einstein walked out of the alley towards them.

"Ah yes, this is Dr. Raven." he said with a smile, as Claude's eyes widened. Seeing a cartoon was one thing, but to actually see the real flesh and blood person in front of you was something else entirely.

"Doctor... eh, dochitsu (who?)... Well, anyways, the Doctor here made me a rather interesting proposition, which I felt compelled to accept. And therefore..."

"Yes yes, wonderful." the Doctor said, rudely cutting him off, "But we really have to go now, before we're detected."

"Go?" Priss asked confused, "Go where." The Doctor opened the Tardis door with his key, and motioned for them to enter. Priss raised an eyebrow. "In **there**? Now I know you're nuts." she said as Claude went in. She exchanged glances with Dr. Raven, who looked like he too was having second thoughts. "Oh well, you only live once I guess. After you, pops."

"Wha... Don't call me pops!" he answered back as he entered the machine, followed by the pop singer. The Doctor then closed the door behind him, and within seconds the machine dematerialized.

* * *

The car park was quiet at this time late in the night, you could hear the footsteps as people walked alone the lot. Both Linna and Nick walked down the ramp from the upper level to the lower where most of the personnel own cars were parked. 

"So which car are we taking?" asked Linna out of interest, at they started walking up the first row of cars. A slight smile started to curve across Nicks face as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"She an old gal, but I got her fully restored and customised" he said as pointed Linna in the right direction. Looking round, Linna's eyes suddenly fell upon a Sliver little coupe in the back row, nestle between to modern compact cars. Unbeknown to Nick, Linna was something of a car buff; she couldn't believe her eyes as they traced the curves of that vintage car.

"Is that an Aston Martin DB5?"

"Yep" he answered back

"No way"

"Yes Way and its mine" Nick watched as Linna ran over to the Aston Martin like a Child let lose on a candy store. Nick walked up to the driver's side as he reached to place the key into the key hole.

"How you afford a DB5 on your salary?" she asked as she opened the door on her side, Nick looked across the roof at Linna as he place his foot inside. His mind suddenly clicked into cover mode.

"I inherited a lot of money when my parents died" With that he sat down into the car with out saying another word. She didn't know it was a little white lie, the money infect was given to him by the Doctor. Linna not knowing what to say followed suit and she sat down in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry" Linna said as she buckled up her seat belt.

"No Problem" he said as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. "We had better get you to the Safe house" the car moved forward after Nick sifted the clutch into first gear and the car started rolling.

* * *

Priss looked around in amazement at the inside of the Tardis. The Doctor was preoccupied with Dr. Raven, so Claude nervously took it upon himself to approach her and offer her a short tour. As he got closer to her, he marvelled at how much she resembled the pictures he'd seen of Kinuko Ohmori, the voice actress of Priss for the original OVA. Priss looked over to him and smiled, 

"It... It's bigger inside than it is outside." she gasped.

Claude nodded his head.

"Took me a bit by surprise too." he admitted, "If you want I could show you around a bit."

Priss nodded and followed Claude as he gave her a tour of the parts of the Tardis he was familiar with. As he was showing some of the storage rooms, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Claude." Priss said softly as he turned to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry I called you nuts." She said apologetically. Claude smiled back at her.

"Don't worry about it." he said, "If someone came up to me and told me they just got off a time machine, I probably wouldn't believe them either."

They both laughed a bit. Claude was glad to see Priss capable of smiling after what had happened earlier. Priss then looked a bit more serious.

"Well," she began, "As long as we're going to be here for a while, and you seem to know so much about me, I suppose I should learn a bit about you. Tell me about yourself."

Claude was caught a bit off-guard; he didn't normally like to talk about himself.

"Well, um... Let's see; I'm the youngest of seven kids, I was born in 1984, my father's side of the family was Irish Catholic and my mother's French, hence the name Claude O'Brian, my favourite colour's green..." Claude continued for a bit talking about himself, his childhood, and his life in general.

"So, how did you meet the Doctor?" Priss then asked.

Claude smiled a bit. "Well, I was visiting a friend in England, you see, and we decided to go to a local anime convention. While there, the Doctor spotted me and Nick, and sort of tricked us into coming on board. He chose us because Nick was wearing an AD Police cosplay outfit and I was wearing a Bubblegum Crisis T-shirt."

Priss looked at him curiously. "I see..." she said, trying to make sense of all that had happened to her today. Claude looked at her sympathetically.

"Look, I realize this is a lot to dump on you all in one day, but you're not you, at least not the right you. You're supposed to be a superhero known as a Knight Sabre. And the other Knight Sabres aren't right either. Someone's screwed up the time-space continuum, and we need to fix it. We need your help, and we're going to need the help of the next person we're picking up."

"And who's that?" Priss asked.

"Her name's Nene Romanova. She also was supposed to be a Knight Sabre, but everything's been screwed up to the point where she's in an alternate timeline as well."

Priss looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Okay, I trust you Claude. You saved my life, and if you say we have to do this, I'll go along with it." she said. "By the way, do I get to have a cape with my superhero costume?"

Claude did a double take, "What?"

"I'm kidding, silly." she said with a smile. "So, does the Doctor have any bottled water onboard the Tardis?"

Claude rolled his eyes and wondered if Nick was having as much trouble on his end.

* * *

"Wow" was all Linna could say as the car pulled into the underground parking bay. When they drove up to the Lady 633 building, she was amazed when Nick mention he owned the entire building. 

"It must have been some place for a safe house" Linna said as she closed the door, Nick just nodded as he pulled a card from his pocket as he turned to head towards the lift.

"Follow me" Linna turned and followed him along, were she watched him swipe a card through a card reader. The doors of the lift pinged open on contact with the card, Nick stepped in and Linna followed as he selected the button for the penthouse. The ride up was a quiet one, as Linna and Nick quietly stared each other up. Deciding to break the ice Linna asked a question.

"So have you got a girlfriend?" Nick turned and raised his brow in response. 'I wasn't expecting that…' was his first thought.

"No…" he was quiet as he thought how to explain it "I've just moved here from the UK and the job kept me from visiting the nightclubs at the moment"

Linna grinned at this, causing Nick to have some bad vibes but all that was forgotten and the lift doors open again and they found themselves moving forward.

"This is it I'm afraid…" he said pointing out the apartment living area, it looked like a war zone as there were all types of boxes littered around the place. Nick started to rub his head "Sorry about all this, but I've just moved it and I haven't had time to unpack it all"

"Moved in? I thought this was a safe house..." she mumbled turning to Nick for an answer. He turned at looked at her

"You seen to many movie my friend" he said before breaking out laughing, "The department can't afford to put all our witness in five stars hotels. I admit your lucky I was assigned you case as this is the closest thing to a five star hotel" Linna looked round, before she moved something on the crowded sofa and sat down.

"And you need to think about to getting a woman touch in here" she replied, Nick not knowing of what to make of it made a bee line for the kitchen

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked, popping his head back in from the Kitchen area.

"What have you got?" she asked back.

"Err good question" he mumbled, "I've got some left over's from last nights…" he mumbled referring to the two large half eaten pizza in the fridge. "There also some stuff I brought yesterday, mostly junk…"

"What's the Left over's?"

"Pizza"

"That fine, I partially lived on the stuff in high school"

"Okay One reheated Pizza on the way" he said heading to the fridge and pulled out a large Pizza hut pizza box from in. "It'll be a minute" he said as he placed it into the Oven. And with that he set the table with a couple of plates, forks and knives. During this short time, he began thinking back to how he ended up in this mess. Here he was sitting in an apartment a room across from Linna Yamazaki, who up until a few days ago he believed to be just a fiction character. He still couldn't believe he had met her, let alone talked her just now.

While waiting for the Pizza to reheat, his mind began to backtrack as he remembered the first time he met the Doctor. It was just after he had met Claude for the first time, both of them were in fact attending the biggest Sci-fi and Anime convention in the world. Nick was something of an exhibitionist when it came to conventions, he didn't worry about what he wore.

"God I' Can't believe they let someone who watched that show in" Nick turned to see a man who was aged over 40 standing across from him and his American friend, Wondering what was his problem he soon realised it by the T-shirt the guy was wearing. Nick friend Claude finally returned with a mouth full of Chips as Nick was about to defend the OVA.

"Let me guess, you're a diehard fan of the Original?" Nick replied as he began to size his opposition up. It was then both of them felt a saddened chill run up their spines before they had a chance to argue any further when a deep lumbering sound emerged out of no-were.

"Do you hear that?" His American friend asked, Nick nodded back

"Oh yer… and if it's what I think it is it isn't good" Both of them turned to were the sound was coming from. Some were down deep within the convention centre, something was about to happen that would make their argument seem like squat. Because soon enough these two separate individual would forget their differences.

However before Nick could remember anything else about that meeting, he was brought back to the present.

-Ping-

Turning to the oven, he saw that the Pizza was now piping hot and ready to eat. Popping his head out again into the Living room, he looked toward the woman resting on his sofa.

"Dinners up!" he shouted bringing Linna to attention and to the dinner table, a famished look on Linna, told him that she was hungry. So with a quick flick of his wrist, he severed her up a slice "Enjoy"

"Thanks" she said with a smile as she took the pizza and wolfed it down in a few bites. Nick stared in shock; here was a figure that he had high expectations of. However he was now seeing her in a whole new light and that scared the hell out of him. When he first saw her on those tapes back, she was a one of those dream girls he could never have. How wrong he was, because here she was right in front of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up from her second slice she had in here mouth.

"Nothing" he said as he grabbed another slice and grinned back at Linna.

* * *

"What's that?" Priss asked, fear evident in her voice. 

Claude didn't answer. He noticed the sound of the alarm going off too, of course, but was too nervous himself to offer anything to say. Instead, he simply ran from the room and into the labyrinth of hallways in search of the Tardis control room. Looking back, he saw Priss was right behind him.

Reaching the control room at last, Claude took one look at the Doctor's face and knew instantly that the situation was bad. Sweat was pouring down the old man's forehead as he struggled with the controls, and the usual hum of the Tardis was replaced with an irregular buzzing sound.

"Doctor!" Claude cried out in a panic, "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"I… I don't know, Claude!" the Doctor cried, struggling to make sense of the new set of data the Tardis' computer was feeding him, "It's not responding, I… I think something's affecting it from the outside.

Claude felt a sinking feeling, like the floor was falling out from under him, "Is it the other Time Lords?" he asked, his face loosing all its color.

Raven and Priss, who were listening to the conversation, both began to look worried as well. The Doctor looked one more time at the readout, hoping against hope he'd been reading the raw data wrong. No such luck; someone was definitely forcing his hand. If he _was_ loosing control of the Tardis, and if it _was_ the Time Lords, he only had one real option.

"Alright everyone, listen." the Doctor said excitably, "I need all of you to find something solid to grab onto."

"What?" Dr. Raven asked, "Sempai, what's going on?"

The Doctor took a deep breath "We're going to attempt a crash landing."

"What?" Priss asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Doctor, is there no other way?" Claude asked with a growing feeling of dread.

"None." the doctor replied, "Now please everyone, brace yourselves."

Claude looked around and decided that the most solid-looking object at hand was the actual Tardis controls taking up the center of the room. He grabbed onto it across from where the Doctor was for dear life, noting that both Dr. Raven and Priss were doing the same. The Doctor dramatically crossed his fingers and closed his eyes before throwing a switch and pushing two buttons to the left of him at the same time.

Suddenly, everyone experienced a violent jerk, followed by the floor vibrating to the point where it felt like an earthquake was taking place inside the vessel. The room began to spin, and a blinding white light began to emanate from the control panel.

Claude lost his hold on the Tardis controls. The last thing he remembered hearing before hitting the floor was Priss screaming next to him. As he fell, the Tardis jerked violently as it finally landed. Claude landed on the floor unconscious, as did the other three in the ship.

* * *

Slowly there was movement from behind Nick as he was sipping his coffee; looking behind from him he saw a figure move into the room. 

"Good morning" he said as he put the paper down he was just reading.

"Ghhhhaaaa….." was all the response he got from his guest.

"I guess you not a morning person, ehh Linna?"

"Cooffeeee…" was all that was heard in response, as the dishevelled person reached for the coffee pot sitting on the morning bar. He watched as the bushy hair person pours a cup with shaking hands before she gulped the stuff straight down.

"Arrrr that' hits the spot" Linna slammed the mug back down, Nick meanwhile diverted his eyes away from her figure. He only just realised that Linna was only wearing a night shirt she had borrowed from him.

"Errrr…" he scratched the back of his head, he was wondering what to say because let's say this. Nick how ever lucky he was hadn't ever been in this situation before never could get a beautiful woman with in reach, only wearing one of his large T-shirts for clothing "Aren't you going to put something on?" he asked his cheeks going a Rosie red as a rush of blood made it way to his head.

"Hun?" asked Linna, not realising what he had meant at first, suddenly realised what he had been trying to say. "Eekkkk…" she screamed before turning round and pulling down at the bottom of the hem of the T-shirt.

"Sorry" Muttered Nick as he kept his eyes on the newsprint in front of him.

"What did you see" She screamed looking over her shoulder at him.

"Nothing I swear, you're the one who walked in on me…" he started to argue, however he never got to finish what he was going to say. As a hand slapped him across the face leaving him with a hand pint of his cheek, looking up he saw an angry woman storm out the Kitchen. Slowly he started to breath again as she disappeared again. Slowly Nick turned round and thanked his lucky stars he was still alive after that episode. Slowly he mind started to drift back to the day ahead, but not before a stray thought crossed his mind 'Man she got great legs'. He smack himself across the cheek again were Linna hit him, to clear up his mind and make sure it didn't wander again.

"Okay okay" he mumbled to himself "I need this plan rolling…"

With the he folded the newspaper, drained the mug and left the Kitchen area. He now had to make amends with Linna; he was going to dread this he thought as he pulled open a draw inside a desk in the living room. Out was pulled a Police badge which was fixed to a metal chain, it slipped round his neck as next was a fire arm, he doubled checked the magazine and chamber before he slide the firearm into his waist band. The last thing he pulled out of that draw was a small sleek PDA which he doubled checked was charged before slipping into a pocket. Walking up to a door, he knocked gentle on the door.

"Linna are you decent for a minute?" he asked before he leaned his head up against the door of the guestroom, there was no response from within the room.

"Look I'm sorry about what just happened" he paused for a response, nothing fore coming within the room. So he started to speak again "I may be a guy but I'm no pervert…." This time for a brief second there was a giggle, before it went all quiet again 'At last' he thought, there was a ray of hope.

"I guess we're both not use to having guest of the opposite sex staying around, Hun?" he continued speaking "I guess while your under police protection, we going to have to get used to each other if we're going to be staying under the same roof" Turning round this time he leaned his back up against the wall, listening he could hear the sounds of some rustling from within the room. Before long there was a click as the door was unlocked from within the inside, looking he watched as the door swung open, Linna stood there leaning up against the door frame staring back at him. Before he could say anything she raised a finger at him, the look she was giving him told him that he should be every careful in the next few minutes.

"First off" she said "Let me lay down some issues I have" Nick raised an eye brow in response, 'She in my house and SHE LAYING DOWN THE RULES?' he thought in disbelief, but he nodded in response.

"Okay Fair enough"

"One, this room is my private haven. Until I'm dead or out of you hair you have no access to it unless I say so, got it?" Nick nodded back; he understood that woman's some times needed their own space, why would Linna be any different.

"Second" she began to state again "I've seen you got all but junk food in your fridge, don't plan on me cooking, I do not, and will not cook for you!"

"Okay…" a slight sweat drop was forming behind Nick, 'okay' he thought 'I'll was planning on getting a housekeeper' This was an actual factor Nick was considering as Sylia had Henderson, he realised that he could get someone similar to that nature. But he wanted to wait until Claude was back before he made any real decisions about it.

"Third" She began, Nick was so hard to try and desperately hold himself back from strangling her, and she was so reminding him of his last girlfriend and her outrageousness requests. He all but drown out the part, she said about 'her, Gym and need to work out' a slight grin crossed his face. For he just remembered something, he spoke out pointing to the far end of the apartment.

"Gym's that fine we have one, it's by the swimming pool"

"Swimming Pool?" Linna eyes lit up as she heard his response, Nick just shrug as he walked off, Linna watched as he walked away, reluctantly she followed suite. "What do you mean by Swimming Pool?" she asked as she caught up with him.

"I mean as that" he said as he reached the living room and pointed to the far wall, which until now Linna hadn't noticed was it fact a set of sliding doors to a larger room out side. What Linna found impressed her, a full size Olympic 50 meters in length and at the far end of the area there was a set of Gym equipment.

"Just how much did you inherit again?" she asked, a grin crossing her face. Nick had to stop and actually think how much the Doctor had given him, so he could start building up their resources.

"Errr 14.7 billion Yen, last time I checked my figures" he said with a grin on his face, Linna mean while whistled as she heard the figure.

"Every time I think I got you figured out, you surprise me yet again Nick" she replied "I never would have taken you for a billionaire"

"I don't think anyone would" Nick replied as he turned away from the pool side and walked back into the living room. "Listen before I forget, I'm having a party this weekend when my friends get into town" he stopped, Linna spotted he was having trouble on what he wanted to say. 'Did he want her out of the way for the party' she thought. "I was wondering if you would like to join us…?" he finally managed to mumble out in a very low key stumble. Linna was shocked to say the lest, he was asking her out on a date.

"Sure..." she replied to his question "I'll be happy to be your date on this party" Nick face soon showed the surprises of a smile on his lips. As she accepted his invitation to the party, 'Well the first step, done' he realised.

"Then that means we have some things to do" he pointed to Linna's messed shaggy style hair. "I'm afraid were we will be going will require you to get your hair done" he paused and he thought about it, then he pulled out his PDA before he started to go through one of the address books "I can arrange for a police officer to pick you up and escort you down to Stylist and get your hair done, anything else you need done" he said as he pulled out a phone number for an officer in the department he was masquerading as a police officer in.

"Anything?" Linna asked as a smug expression appeared on her face, Nick nodded "with in reasons" he answered as he tapped away into his PDA "Oh lest not forgetting the Dress code, we need to get you something to wear as well" he paused and for a second he looked back as the baggy and worn cloths Linna was wearing "And while we're at it, there be the matter of getting you some new cloths since most of your stuff was destroyed during Mister Ulyanov little break in, we got a all expense account for you" as held up what was a Charge card. Linna turned round at this and looked straight at Nick then the card, her face was an expression of pure Ecstasy.

'That the Linna we all know and love' he thought as he handed the card over to her.

"Also I'm going down to your apartment to have a look at the crime scene, is there anything that you want me to look for?" he asked, Linna nodded as she looked up from the card she was holding like a mouse would hold cheese.

"Sure there are a few things…" her face crumpled up as she considered a few things

"Just a sec" he said as he opened up a file on his PDA so he could take down her list of stuff she wanted. Double checking his watch he picked a time "We're meet up around 2? After you've visited the beautician right?" he asked looking at the time on his watch.

"That fine" she answered glancing at her own watch

"I'll give the address to were we're meet up to the Officer who comes to escort you" he said as he started to scribble down the list Linna was giving him on to his PDA. The list soon began to form as Linna and Nick began the informal conversation.

* * *

"Claude!" A voice called, sounding like it was a thousand miles away, "Claude, wake up!"

Claude very slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing and his face covered in sweat. When he attempted to move to wipe his brow, however, he found that he couldn't. He was being restrained, his hands bound behind his back. Looking up, he sees the barrel of a very nasty looking gun pointed at him.

"Terrific." He muttered sarcastically.

"Claude, you're awake! Oh thank god."

Claude turned to his left to see Priss staring at him, her hands likewise bound behind her back. Looking over to his right, he saw Dr. Raven and the Doctor, still unconscious but likewise restrained. Looking back up at the gunman, he was more than a bit surprised to find the gun being held by a very famous redhead. A very pissed of redhead at that.

Claude was at a loss; his life was being threatened by Nene Romanova. Looking behind her, he thought he actually saw Sylvie, Fernwood and Norgberg. 'That crash landing must've hurt my head more than I thought.' he thought to himself.

"Did you find any others in that thing?" the Russian redhead asked. Sylvie stepped forward.

"Ma'am, no ma'am." she answered. Nene's eyes narrowed as she scowled at the pair in front of her.

"Alright, I have questions, and you two had damn well better have the right answers for your sakes." Nene growled, "Who are you, what in the hell is that thing?" she asked, pointing at the Tardis with one hand while keeping the gun on Claude with the other, "Why are you here, and what do you want?"

Claude looked back over to Dr. Raven and the Doctor. They were still out cold. 'Terrific.' His attention was diverted, however, by the sounds of someone sobbing uncontrollably. Looking back to his left, he saw Priss crying, scared out of her wits. Nene looks at her disdainfully.

"Weakling!" she hissed, grabbing her gun by the barrel and raising her arm to pistol whip the frightened idol singer.

"Stop!"

Everyone looked over to Claude, who'd just yelled out.

"Alright, I'll talk." he said, launching into how he and Robert met the Doctor, the Knight Sabres, the Knight Stalkers, the Time Lords, the Tardis, and the as yet unknown enemy who'd disrupted the time line.

"…And then we crash landed here." he finished.

Fernwood and Nene looked at Claude with blank expressions for a few seconds, looked at each other, then back at Claude again.

"Bullshit!" they both yelled in unison.

Norgberg shook his head a bit, "I don't know." He muttered.

Nene looked at him incredulously, "You can't seriously be buying this?"

"I'm a good judge of character." he answered, "It's part of the reason I'm still alive. I find his story as hard to believe as you both do, but… But he's not lying. I can see it in his eyes."

"I believe him too." Sylvie put in.

Nene rolled her eyes and was about to say something, when all of a sudden someone started talking. Everyone turned around to see the Doctor, finally awakening, muttering away in some alien tongue. The redhead felt herself being involuntarily spooked out, along with her three companions.

"What th… You!" she said, pointing her gun back at Claude, "What the hell's he saying?"

"I… I don't know." he answered. "I hope to god he didn't suffer any sort of brain damage. We need to fix the timeline, to put history back the way it was. If he's out of it, and you and Priss never do become Knight Sabers…"

"To be obsessed even with winning is sickness." The Doctor blurted out. Now Claude and Priss were as spooked out as Nene and her companions, "To be obsessed with offense is sickness; to be obsessed with defense is also sickness. To become rigidly obsessed with getting rid of sickness is also sickness."

Claude could still hear Priss crying next to him as he focused on the man speaking. "Doctor, what are you talking about?"

"Bushido." the Doctor answered, "_The Killing Sword_ by Yagyu Munenori. A warrior chap I met out near Mount Fuji back in the seventeenth century. Remarkable swordsman, but very bad breath. I find his writings sometimes help to clear the mind when I…" It was then that the Doctor noticed his hands bound behind his back, as well as his other three companions. Looking up, he saw Nene Romanova and three others staring at him silently. He was about to say something, when a shockwave from a nearby explosion knocked them all to the ground. Someone, it would seem, had just destroyed Nene's base.

"No." the redhead gasped.

Suddenly, the sky began to fill with alien aircrafts. The enemy was flying towards them, apparently intent on making an attack run.

"Oh no!" Sylvie cried.

"Damn it!" Fernwood yelled out.

"What do we do?" Norgberg asked. Nene shook her head.

"I… I don't know, I…"

"I can save you."

Everyone turned to Claude, who had a look of determination on his young face.

"Or, to be more specific, we can save you. But you'll have to untie us and follow us into the Tardis. And you'll have to trust us."

Nene glared at Claude for a second, then stared at Priss and the Doctor. "Very well. Norgberg, untie them."

"What? But Romanova Ma'am…" Fernwood began.

"We have no choice." she growled as a second explosion took place nearby, followed by a third, "I've got my gun with me. If any of them try anything, I'll kill the lot of them."

As the alien craft got ever closer, The Doctor and Nene ran into the Tardis with Claude and Priss carrying Dr. Raven. Nene turned to her three companions who were laying down cover fire. "Hurry up, damn it!" she yelled.

Sylvie was the last one to get on the Tardis, which faded out just as a bomb exploded where they'd been standing.

**To Be Continued….**

Does Claude survive the alien attack or will Nick get it on with Linna. Stay tuned and you may just find out next Chapter……

Fish and Chips – BakaGijin30

Down Right Crazy - Hawkeye


End file.
